One Above All
by Wielder of Fate
Summary: Summary: Madara had won. Project Tsuki No Mei. Under an eternal blissful Genjutsu. Except for him. A voice reaches out to him, and he takes the offer. Izuku-Madara Uchiha Reincarnate. OP. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Madara had won. Project Tsuki No Mei. Under an eternal blissful Genjutsu. Except for him. A voice reaches out to him, and he takes the offer. Izuku-Madara Uchiha Reincarnate. OP.

Chapter One: Eyes of Hatred

The shine of light on the world was an unnatural one. It pierced objects and buildings. All living things ensnared in the illusionary world of their own desires.

Sasuke's Rinnegan hadnt been enough to stop him. Using his new eye had cost him too much chakra and it had been easy for him to tear the boy's Rinnegan out. Instantly snaring both him and the Uzumaki in the illusion.

Madara Uchiha had won. And he was now paying the price for winning.

No movement. No sound. He was alone now and he was immortal. An eternity of solitude and isolation.

'If I tear out my Rinnegan eyes and replace them with normal eyes, will I join them in the perfect world? Or will I forever live in this world of pointlessness? Or will I join them but forever feel unable to believe in the illusion?'

'Madara Uchiha. This timeline is ending. And I offer you a choice.'

The voice was ethereal, barely a whisper, but the silence had made it deafening. My eyes could see no change in chakra so I wondered if I had gone insane at last.

'Not insane. Not yet, at least. My name is Gaia, and I am the Soul of the Multiverse. The being in which all else is born. This timeline is ending. In another life, you failed and died. In this one, you succeeded but now have no purpose. Every human born after this point will only perpetuate under the illusion and no being can enter this dimension without falling prey to it as it reacts to consciousness.'

'I offer a choice. Be reborn in a new world. Be reborn anew. In this world, you were born talented. Born with gifts and powers that allowed you to get this far. You believe that you are more powerful because of your will alone. I challenge you to rise from nothing and become more.'

The voice was mocking him and his pride was raised. However, an entire lifetime of battle and consequence have him pause.

Pride had cost him his brother, his clan, his home, and many times almost his life. Pride was fickle and dangerous.

'I dont know your game or schemes but I will accept being reborn... with conditions.'

'Such as?'

'In being reborn, I will keep my memories of this life. I will regain my Sharingan and all of my abilities within a period of a decade of rebirth. Any abilities I gain in the new world, I keep. And finally, that you dont interfere with my life or my desires without my permission.'

"I accept those terms."

The flat voice echoed and then blackness was all he knew.

-OAA‐-

Ever since I can remember, I had nightmares. Horrible terrifying nightmares that paralyzed me in silent terror.

But I could never recall them after I woke up. Only a haze of blood, bodies everywhere, and feeling the responsibility of knowing I had done those things.

And that I liked it.

Outside of that. Nothing else new. My many tests done on me turned out normal. Sleep tests indicated massive brainwaves but nothing concrete.

I was considered Quirkless. In a world where 80% of the world had powers. I had nothing.

Until one day. Something changed.

I had been going somewhere. I no longer remember where. When a Slime Villian had captured me. Suffocated me. Intended to kill me. Use my body as a puppet.

As I neared death and blackness overtook me, my eyes saw red.

Red eyes with three tomoe swirling around the pupil. And a voice that seemed to echo from within me.

"Would you kindly get out of my body and die?"

The lazy monotone drawl was cold and flat. Harsh. The sheer coldness in me didn't feel like the slime invading my body. It felt like an ocean of cold energy that flowed through me.

The slime suddenly left and I gasped weakly for air. Sputtering and coughing, I looked up only to see the slime villian was shaking and seemed to be holding something in his hand.

The black orb pulsed slightly and I knew immediately, somehow, that it was the villains heart.

Squelch.

A sickening sound of something like a weak splat and the villian melted. Dead.

I was numb. Hollow. I killed him. It was self-defense, but I still killed him. An unknown emotion bubbled up in me as i slowly struggled up to my knees and stared down at the puddle-corpse.

Glowing red eyes with three tomoe spun back at me and a word screamed through my mind in instinctive recognition.

"Sharingan."

"Do not fear! For I am... late."

A distant echo. That voice felt like a lifetime ago. And I looked up from the puddle to see All Might.

Who looked very worried and his face barely able to hide his concern.

A voice in the back of my mind scoffed. The Sharingan saw and analyzed muscle twitches and movements to the cellular level. There was nothing that can hide from the Sharingan.

"Your name is... Izuku right? Are you okay?"

The man's voice was gentle as he went down on his knees. Careful to look at me and not the puddle.

"I dont know. This... thing tried to kill me. It tried to invade my body. And now it's dead. And I feel really tired now."

All of that was true, and suddenly the pool of energy in me dried up and all I knew was darkness.

For the first time, I knew I wasnt having a nightmare in my sleep.

I was recollecting my memories. I was Madara. I was Izuku Midoriya.

Both of them merging slowly into one individual.

Izuku wept at the sheer amount of blood, the sheer amount of bodies, and the horrors of the shinobi world.

Madara scowled coldly at the idealistic nature of this new world. Powerful technology, unprecedented abilities as varied and untouched as a tool not yet sharpen. Heros and villains. Black and white. Hardly so simple. And yet, he too wept silently in quiet joy. At having family. At having a desire to protect what was not yet tarnished.

One experienced all the horrors the world had to offer. The other experienced some of the simple bliss of a modern world that had also proclaimed him useless.

Izuku had but one clear desire. A purpose. To be the best hero. To prove to the world that he would rise. Yet he lacked the will to stand against the world, he lacked the conviction to destroy all who stood in his path.

Madara had already claimed his purpose. A powerful shinobi, all the strength in the world, but nothing to aim it toward. Nothing outside of a drive to succeed. In every world. In every way.

Izuku lost his innocence. Madara reclaimed a better world view while still retaining himself.

All Might had taken the young teen to a nearby hospital. Guilt consuming him. This young man had nearly died and only a strange quirk had saved him from watching another person become another footnote in an obituary.

He hadnt meant to be curious, he was still Toshinori in his current state, but he had pulled his weight slightly to stay in the room and caught sight of the young man's journals.

Izuku Midoriya. Also known as worthless Deku. Picked on for being quirkless yet still desired to be a hero. All Might was used to fanboy worship... but not like this.

Pages. Endless pages of not just him, but every pro hero. Their strengths. Endless questions on the limits and variability of their quirks. The sheer extent of his knowledge and ingenuity of his theories put All Might to shame.

Izuku may not have a quirk, but he might as well have been.

'This level of Quirk Analysis is off the charts. Should any of the villains or worse Him, get the hands on this boy, would spell doom. On everyone.'

An uneasy feeling hit him. This was the work of years, almost a decade. Without a quirk. And now Izuku had a quirk. That somehow stopped a dangerous villain that had the ability to be almost entirely liquid and possess bodies like they wore clothes.

Was this to be the rise of Izuku the Villain? He who could see and destroy heros on the same level as Him?

For a brief moment, Toshinori considered killing Izuku. And the fact that the number one hero considered doing that made him pause in self-disgust.

Izuku didn't need to be killed. He needed to be guided. He needed to rise, not to strike back against the world and burn it to ashes, but to show the world that all people, quirkless or not, deserve equality.

'Is he to be my successor?'

He looked at the young man. He looked so frail. Too frail. One For All would kill him. As he is now. If he trained the young man. If he had the conviction. He might be more than worthy of its power.

The young man stirred, and his eyes widened at the sight.

Izuku's records stated green eyes at his birth and childhood.

Blood red eyes with three tomoe stared back at him.

"Hello, young Izuku."

Those glowing ominous eyes blinked. And then stared at him some more.

"Who are you?"

Toshinori sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The **Sharingan** is bullshit in the right hands. Many people use it to memorize Jutsu, copy Taijutsu styles, and place illusions on their enemies. But that barely scratches the surface.

**Sharingan is God-like analysis taken to the extreme.**

No more memory limitations. No more forgetting facts. No more making dumb mistakes after missing an obvious left hook because you were too horny to pay attention.

The ability to analyze anything and everything under your gaze. Down to the cellular level. Instantly.

His Sharingan could see every muscle twitch. Could see through the man's chest. And he was mildly impressed. Mildly.

_'50% loss of function in lungs, no stomach, and increased strain on his entire body. His Quirks are Stockpile, Endure, Bio-Augmentation, and Shock Energy Reversal.'_

Yes, I could now see quirks. Probably cause this world didn't have chakra. Aside from me. My chakra flowed through me if rather weakly. If I had to guess, I had the same levels as when I was four. Four! Oh, Izuna would be laughing at me.

"Who are you?"

_'His hair style, his eyes, and his jaw remind me of All Might. The extensive damage has some implications however. If he's All Might, than I have some troubling thoughts for the near future.'_

"I'm Yoshinori. All Might's assistant. He believes you are worthy to invest his time in. Maybe even inherit his quirk. Since it can transfer between individuals."

_'He doesn't appear to be lying. However, my Sharingan detected a very slight hesitance upon saying assistant. So either he is All Might or related to him. However…"_

"I'll happily accept his time for training but I'm afraid I'll have to decline on accepting his quirk. I hardly even know my own quirk's limits. Trying to learn and master both of them would be incredibly difficult, if not impossible."

The tone was respectful and calm, but Toshinori looked like someone had slapped him.

"Maybe after a while you might change your mind, Izuku Midoriya. There's a beach not far from here that is full of junk and has been a trash heap. Part of being a hero is public service. We can train while you clean the beach."

I paused. I wondered if I really wanted to deal with this. Dealing with trying to regain my former strength on my own for secrecy or learning the secrets of All Might as well as the Hero Program as a whole. Decisions. Hmm.

Well, I never specified all of my Sharingan's abilities and I did need to test them out. There are already significant differences between this one and his previous set.

For instance, his **hypnosis** no longer required direct contact. Simply tapping his chakra into the Slime Villain had allowed him to control him. Not to mention that the most he could've done previously was severely injure or confuse his opponents. The brain is very resistant to kill itself and was the main reason the Kurama Clan was so feared.

Not to mention his Sharingan can now see and analyze quirks and didn't cost him chakra. His eyes were passively active. As if they no longer required chakra to turn on. He didn't feel the slightest drain from it as he used to even in his youth.

This world was so different. 80% of the population has quirks of some variety. All of them with varied utility, skill, and experience. This world had technology that his people would only dream of. This world was both so much greater and weaker than his.

But, I realized quietly, it was also my world too. I was both Madara and Izuku. They were one and the same, a quantity greater than the sum of their parts.

"I'll accept the training. I also might like some more time to get used to my quirk."

I winced at the hesitance in my voice. And slightly scowled at the burning frustration. A part of me really wanted to become All Might's successor, but that was tempered by two giant factors. That being that I dont know the full limitations of my Sharingan and that my chakra is interacting differently in this world.

I needed to grasp my footing on what I can and can't do. That, and I silently acknowledged that I could always use the Eight Inner Gates to boost my physical power much like the Stockpile Quirk.

"I can accept that. I'm curious what you can do with it. Any hints?"

The not-All Might asked and sounded curious.

"So far, my Sharingan let's me see quirks, analyze what they can do to a certain extent, and slows down the perception of time by a factor of four, as well as letting me see everything down to the cellular level. So I'm curious how a man who says he's not All Might happens to have multiple quirks identical to the man himself."

My eyes narrowed as I looked at him. The moment of truth. I can see his jaw gaping slightly, the eyebrows widening in surprise and alarm, and the slight opening of his palms. His neck's very slight movement having jumped indicates a higher heartrate from the accusation.

He's All Might. I should get a sticker for surprising him like this.

"Holy hell, Izuku. That's incredible. From what I read in your journal, you already have quite the analyzing skills, and if what you said is true about your **Sharingan** quirk, then-."

_Fast!_

The man's fist blurred into motion, the Stockpile Quirk glowing like lightning through the man's body. I had less than a second to react, but my chakra and body responded automatically.

Using chakra to switch places with my pillow from behind me, and then simultaneously using my other hand to push back against the headboard of the hospital bed, launching my body slightly higher into the air from its current position, and then drove my foot about three centimeters above the pillow.

The end result was All Might found himself hitting a pillow, and then immediately seeing the pillow give way to a flying kick to the face. He gaped as he was launched back a few feet on to the ground. He looked up to see Izuku land on his feet on the bed, his legs crouched slightly, and his Sharingan gazing ominously back at him.

'This is a boy without training. A boy who clearly hasn't gained any muscle mass. A young teen who just dodged my fist at roughly 5% One For All.'

All Might was stunned and awed. Endeavor himself would have a hard time reacting to a punch like that within two feet and while laying down on a hospital bed. All Might himself could do it with One For All but certainly not in his base form.

'Izuku Midoriya. Your going to be a terrifying hero by the time I'm done training you. I sincerely think you can be my successor even without One For All.'

He still wanted to pass on his quirk, as his teacher had done, but he had no qualms in the fact that Izuku in his prime could probably give any One For All successor a run for their money. Easily.

"HAHAHA! IZUKU, YOU ARE MAGNIFICENT! I CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU AT YOUR PEAK! LETS GET STARTED!"

I grinned in agreement. My chakra had fallen below half in that one motion. Let's get started indeed.

I was less amused to find myself in front of a huge trash heap of a beach.

All Might had been quiet on the way to said beach but now he was grinning wildly at me. "These days, heros love to go around saving people, gathering glory and fame. But before all that, heroes had to learn that being a hero isn't for yourself."

He crushed a refrigerator into pieces.

"Heroes do community service. Both big and small. Acknowledged or unrewarded. Because it's the right thing to do. Many heroes do the little things in the background that are never really noticed. Like my parents who instilled these values in me. Everyone knows All Might, but no one ever asks who inspired All Might."

The man was in his inactivated form now, a silent serious tone in his voice.

I found myself agreeing to his reasoning.

"For the next ten months, you will clean this whole beach. We will train your physical body to its peak, and I originally had a training plan for you but that goes out the window since we'll also be learning your quirk and how it changes you."

"Let's get started then." I declared quietly. I took out a paint brush and some ink pots.

"What're you doing, Izuku?"

The man's tone sounded puzzled and I decided he didn't need to know what every seal was going to do. Just the basics.

"I am going to write seals on my body."

The man's confusion rose silently and I chuckled a bit. He'll see in ten months. They all will. My eyes narrowed in burning silent anger as Katsuki popped into my head.

They will see what 'quirkless' Deku can really do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ten months passed quickly. Very quickly.

School was incredibly easy to deal with my Sharingan. I couldn't turn it off any more, but a simple seal on my forehead turned my eyes green and covered the tomoe. As much as I'd love to keep it on at all times, activating my Mangekyo took so much strain that I couldn't equally concentrate on the seal.

Katsuki kept trying to bully and mock me, but that's kinda hard to do when I could use a simple Fuinjutsu to have him think I wasn't in the room. Turns out without the bully leader, the others quickly left me alone.

The beach had gotten clean in less than three months. Courtesy of my testing my chakra capabilities. Part of maintaining my abilities had been a transfer of all the knowledge of Jutsu and seals from my previous life.

Some of it was the same, and some of it wasnt. Earth, Water, and Wind worked same as before. Lightning was subtly different in that it wasnt using seals at all, just using my intent and control to shape it. Fire was the same way. One seal, control to shape, and breathe out to release it.

Luckily, I had two innate advantages. My seals, and my shadow clones. Yes, I copied that annoying Jutsu from Tobirama. I just never expected to need it.

In my past life, I had power in spades. Enough chakra to equal Hashirama and decent chakra control. I had perfect chakra control, but so laughably little of it that I could scarcely use the basics.

That was ten months ago.

I had enough chakra to equal myself in my early teens, coincidentally my current age, and on top of that was perfect chakra control. I also figured out a good portion of my Sharingan's differences.

The eyes are permanently active at base stage. Three tomoe. Taijutsu, Quirk Activity, and Genjutsu, though that was far more taxing. Turns out most people are resistant to Genjutsu, likely because the majority of quirks changed their brain structure. Which sucked to find out. I could do it, it just took a lot more work.

My Mangekyo Sharingan was available, but I struggled to use them. I could use them at most twice a day. Susano'o was at barely rib cage level. For all of two minutes.

Thankfully my seals helped me far more or I'd be worried about my frustratingly slow growth rate.

Resistance seals, gravity seals, muscle repairing seals, nature chakra absorption seals, and a few other seals did incredible work.

"Fuinjutsu: Limitation. Release."

The majority of those seals faded and I sighed in satisfaction.

"Ready." I called out as I smirked. An explosion answered in response.

All Might's fist blurred incredibly fast and my main instinct was to dodge with a left roll and counter. My Sharingan spun as I noted the Stockpile Quirk was really shining through.

All Might's fist met my palm and the air itself snapped as the shockwave echoed around us. His eyes widened in shock as I didn't budge.

Little hint for you. Tsunade's attack releases chakra as a mini shockwave upon impact. Using chakra at my palm to create a little pulse at impact does the reverse and absorbs an attack at roughly ten times its equivalent usage. I barely used any chakra to block this.

My other hand blocked his knee, as an equally deadly shockwave echoed around us. A blade imbued with chakra was now at All Might's neck, who flinched at the feeling of cold metal.

"Yield." The voice was flat, cold, and firm.

All Might stared as he saw the one he originally struck had turned into a wooden statue replica, with thick wooden vines holding him in place. A cold shiver went down his spine.

He'd used One For All at nearly 15%. And he'd lost.

"I yield, Izuku."

The blade left the man's neck who flexed and broke free instantly. All Might couldn't help but ask.

"When?"

I chuckled as I sealed away my short sword. "Right after I released my seals and just before saying I was ready."

Interesting little factoid: chakra has no mass of its own. It's pure energy. Swapping myself with a shadow clone that grew a layer of Wood Armor was easy. The fact that with a single tap of my heel let me channel chakra and summon said Shadow Clone behind All Might instantly only to swap with it required perfect chakra control, Sharingan precision for timing, and skill.

All Might couldn't help but gape at me. I continued to grin maniacally. Well, now it's time to get going to my new school.

OBAOBAOBAOBAOBAOBAOBAOBA

The place was pretty grandiose and way too visible. Heroes came here to train? It's like asking villains to come by and blow up the place during sessions.

I scanned the people around me as we entered inside. Some quirks were frankly garbage, but others had potential. I could only see the quirk, but I needed to see it in action to analyze its strength and applications.

I was so busy analyzing other people that I actually almost tripped. Before my other foot could land solidly on the ground, I felt a slight tap on my left arm. The weightless feeling for a tiny moment gave away what that single tap did as I landed solidly back on ground.

I turned to see a cheerful woman remark on how tripping before an exam was bad luck and I thanked her. Outwardly for the save, and inward for more applications of the Gravity Path.

"What's your name?"

I smiled back at her. "Izuku Midoriya, at your service." I gave a short slightly silly bow. She giggled as she replied.

"My name is-."

"Tch. Hey! Useless Deku! I thought I told you to drop out of applying here."

The grating voice of Katsuki caused my blood to boil. I straightened and turned toward him, my eyes glowing in rage.

Then an idea popped into my head, and I smiled.

It should be noted that in my previous life, my smiles were far worse than my scowls. Shame others didn't appreciate the gesture as much here.

"Katsuki! How about a bet! You get a single point in this exam and I'll drop out. Hell, I'll cheer for you from the starting line!"

The arrogant teen's eyes narrowed as he did give a slight sneer at him.

"And if I dont get a point?"

My grin faded slightly before I shrugged.

"Well, then I guess you have to be called Deku? After all, what's more useless than a failed extra who cant even get a single point at the entrance exam?"

His eyes glowed with rage as he seemed barely restrain himself from throwing himself at me. His hands popped with multiple explosives.

He took a single deep breath before snarling. "As if I'd take a bet over something less than an extra. Piss off, Deku."

The teen snarled as he walked past me. The young lady smiled apologetically at me as she also entered the building.

My grin widened as my **Sharingan** recorded everything. My grin widened as I chuckled quietly.

"Maybe I should take her out to lunch sometime for giving me an idea for the Gravity Path."

The inside was probably even more grandiose than I was thinking of the outside. The man used his quirk to extend his voice as he announced the rules.

Which were pretty simple. Destroy robots for scoring points. And no permanent injuring your fellow heros. That was about it.

There was something about a zero point robot but I hadnt cared to listen to that.

Why?

Because I was recording all the quirks in the room. Many of them were interesting but not that great. A few were impressive but equally limited.

Everyone grouped up next to the door. I stayed toward the back, tapping my foot as I hummed quietly.

My Sharingan cant see robots, obviously, but I wasnt too concerned.

The starting sound echoed as the huge door slammed open to reveal what seemed to be a huge city block followed by Loud Guy shouting for people to move.

Only for everyone to find themselves stuck.

Katsuki snarled as even his explosive sweat was oddly not even starting at all. He felt exposed. He felt usele-No! He was way better than him!

**"Fuinjutsu: Multiple Body Paralysis Seal."**

Katsuki and everyone could only stare as the entire starting circle in front of the door, including their bodies, was now covered in black ink.

Katsuki felt sheer fury melt away into cold icy fear as he, and everyone else, stared up at a glowing red pair of eyes blocking the sun on a wooden platform that broke through the ground.

**"Who's useless now, Katsuki?"**

Izuku Midoriya stared down on every exam participant. His green eyes now a glowing ominous red with three tomoe spinning slightly.

The green outfit was gone. Replaced by the iconic red armor plate and a gunbai in my left hand, and a wicked sickle coated in lightning chakra in my right hand.

**"I'd love to stay and mock you, Katsuki, but I don't talk to extras."**

I drawled mockingly as I turned away from him, my eyes closing as I drew forth from my reserves. Deeper. Deeper. Seventy five percent of my reserves should do the trick.

In one life, I was honorable. In one life, I believed in the fairness of others.

Shinobi don't fight fair. And certainly don't walk in blind. I've seen countless Jutsu before my eyes but I have to admit, this one was impressive for not quite as much of a cost, if you prepare it right.

Across the testing ground, small puffs of smoke appeared as seven other equally distanced Izuku's were now on the edges of the city block built for exams.

**"Lightning Style: Lime Light."**

Eight beams of electricity collided in the middle of the city block just above everything.

Not even half a second later, everything in that zone from the top of the building to just below the simulated road was gone.

Not even ashes remained.

I fell to my knees, gasping slightly as I chuckled weakly. A bit too much power wasted, and I may have let my arrogance get to me.

The Loud Guy, I think his quirk was Microphone, was silent. Indeed, everyone was silent. Horrified. Or awed. I couldn't tell which.

"Well, uh, we have a clear winner! Izuku Midoriya! With a whopping… 500 points. Umm. Every other contestant can come by tomorrow for a retest!"

The slightly nervous hitch followed by the slight cough was a little frustrating to me. Was I really so terrifying? There was no one else there in the field. I should know! My Sharingan detected nothing and my Clones had been there for hours prior!

I quietly hopped down the wooden platform I made, looking at everyone as they still stayed frozen in terror. The paralysis seal was already gone. I couldn't concentrate on both simultaneously.

Katsuki looked equally terrified and enraged. Evidently his rage won out.

"What the hell was that! I thought you didn't have a quirk!"

The teen had yet to take a single step toward me. My frustration snapped slightly as my less than ten percent reserves of exhaustion still made itself known as I snapped back.

"I didn't! I didn't get my quirk until eleven months ago when a damn villain nearly killed me! I trained eleven months for this exam!"

I roared back, hissing slightly in anger at the crack in my voice.

Katsuki snapped back twice as fast.

"You did _this_ in eleven months?! Heros have trained their entire lives to do this!"

"Pardon me, but are you sure you weren't training to be a villain, Izuku? I mean, how can heros clean up or rebuild from ash?"

The smug yet worried undertone of the man next to Katsuki broke the last of my patience.

The young lady whom I'd charmed earlier looked scared yet she shuffled slightly as she shook. She actually didn't look away even if she was terrified. I was both mildly impressed at her courage and mildly infuriated.

This wasnt going anywhere I had wanted it to. And the villain comment burned in my chest like acid. I had lived my life vilified and I knew if I didn't change their opinion now, I'd be trapped in the label.

I snarled as I turned away from them. I closed my eyes as I shook slightly. Deeper and deeper. More. All of it.

I was really going to regret this in the morning but so be it.

My hands clamped together as my chakra exploded.

**"Creation of All Things."**

Everyone could only watch in awe as the entire city block seemed to melt into existence. The road and the windows. Even the machines, though they were definitely not functional.

"IZUKU!"

The loud voice was bombastic, and everyone turned to see a huge blurr flying through the air as it fell through the ceiling!

The blurr revealed to be All Might himself, though his posture and face was decidedly in a very concerned expression.

All Might had at first been proud. Very proud. Why? A Hero doesn't need to be flashy. He needs to know his limits and how to act on information, or on how to gather information. Before his quirk, Toshinori had been one of the smartest men in the quirkless department, back when everyone struggled against villains.

His pride turned into anger at the accusations. Did they not understand? If Izuku had been a villain, he'd have let them all walk into the death zone! Buildings can be replaced, people? Not so much. If Izuku had truly been a villain, he'd have killed him at his weakest point with ease!

Now, he'd give a talking to Izuku on limiting his pride and use public knowledge to not let other people use him as a scapegoat, but hell! Many heros never even get to that point in their career! Let alone get to the top hundred spots where that was practically a requirement.

His anger gave to extreme concern and horror. Not because the buildings were restored, a few heros could do that in a few hours, but because he saw the toll it took on Izuku.

The young teen's face became really pale, and his eyes, the boy's own treasure that gave him his advantage, began to **bleed**. He didn't even stop to consider his actions. He _moved_.

All Might grabbed onto Izuku, wincing at how fragile he felt to him. The young man was always so prideful. So strong willed. It felt like such a wrong thing to see him so limp and exhausted.

He gently felt the young man's pulse and sighed at the strong heartbeat that was steady. Izuku would need to go back to infirmary to be taken care of for closer look, but he seemed in the clear.

The rest of the examination group could only stare at the Number One Hero holding onto the young teen who had both reduced the entire false city block to dust and brought it back. Even Katsuki was silent.

All Might's voice was still loud, but harsher. Angry. Blistering. Not quite yelling but it boiled across them all.

_"How dare you all judge this young man. He saved your lives by keeping you away from the arena. Many, many!, heros when they start off are NOT as careful as he had been. I've seen him train from someone who could scarcely fight off a simple mugger to fight me for half a minute and he has trained so hard that I made him my personal successor in all but name. __**Do you think you could do the same?"**_

All Might's glowing blue eyes glared down at them all. They were frozen stiff in fear and he knew that this was not what a Symbol of Peace would do. But sometimes people needed to be reminded that heros are people too. And that people sometimes need to stop pushing and learn to fucking listen.

One of the girls, the one who had a gravity quirk, his mind supplied quietly, shook as she spoke up quietly.

"We didn't ask him to do this. I am sorry he's hurt though."

All Might softened slightly, sighing quietly. He was never the best with kids, though he did like their clear minded enthusiasm.

"Here's a very important lesson for you all. Heros dont fight for the glory. Or for the money. Or the fame. We fight and do things because we earnestly believe it's the right thing to do. And so long as our beliefs don't hurt anyone, we strive to follow on what we believe is right. Izuku is a protector. He'd save each and every one of you. Even if he didn't like you. Because that's him. That's who he is, and that's how I am. So it hurts to feel the ones you protect turn on you."

Explosive Quirk boy looked really angry at the notion of being protected and All Might's face hardened as he glared down at him.

"Heros dont fight to destroy things. We're not mindless things looking for a fight. _And if I hear a single rumor of you picking a fight with Izuku or mocking him, you will regret it."_

All Might tapped his foot on the ground, and a large chasm cracked into existence a few feet from them all.

The teen nodded sullenly, his face still frustrated but subdued. Good. He turned and left to take Izuku to the infirmary.

He wondered if Izuku would hate hospitals as much as he did.

CHAPTER END

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :) This one took me a while cause I have work and with Covid 19 also throwing things for a loop. To be honest, I'm still concerned for everyone, especially cause my girlfriend works in the medical field. So, everyone stay safe and stay inside if you can. :)

Sad part is, I'm terrible at names and just got into My Hero Academia so I apologize. It's a work in progress. Review if you like. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I hate hospitals. With everyone fussing over you, to the annoying medics who often acted like Kami's gift to Shinobi, to the kami be damned scratchy bedsheets.

Naturally, I immediately shot out of the bed with ease, using chakra to propel myself into a mid-air roll and landing on solid ground feet first.

I noted the multiple doctors staring and one of them began to walk up to me with a scowl. No. Hell no.

"Izuku?"

I turned to see All Might, in his inactive form, watching me warily.

"You alright?"

I sighed, my stance relaxing slightly.

"I _hate_ hospitals."

The man grinned and nodded in sympathy. "How're your eyes? They were bleeding earlier."

Such concern is a little over the top, I drawled mentally, but appreciated. I guess. Only from you and mom.

"My quirk has many abilities but the ones that can change huge landscapes or often require tremendous action take a toll on my body and more specifically my eyes. It's not permanent but it can take a while to recover. It's more powerful than my body can handle. For now."

All Might nodded in understanding. "One For All has a similar toll on one's body. How do you intend to grow further from here?"

Indeed. I had pushed my body to reclaim some of my former strength and abilities, but this body was inherently more agility than brute force, and I was struggling against the more fragile limitations. Perfected chakra control with a glass ceiling.

Not that I intended to live with such a thing, naturally.

"Pure training has yielded plenty of results, but I think I need a different spin on things from this point forward."

Brute force training doesn't work well when my body is beholden to more limitations. Even chakra can only take me so far. Luckily for me, there are other avenues for growth.

"Knowledge is power. The more knowledge and understanding I have of the world around me, the more I can do."

I spoke quietly to myself as I looked down at the ground. Contemplating.

"Well then, Izuku. I can tell you that the alma mater I went to is open to you. So is every other hero school. You did get a perfect score."

True. Knowledge of my allies. Deeper history. Even more knowledge to forward my growth. This all sounded great but there were a few ringing bells.

Namely how obvious that security measure would be. Be a reporter or have someone take over security measures, and the villains have the data on every hero. Teacher, student, faculty, all becoming hostages.

Why would I want to join such a place with such a huge flaw?

Because, a familiar darker tone echoed in my head, villains will flock to wherever you go. They will seek you out to exploit your power or eliminate you. Villains that you can then trap inside your area of choice.

Their ambush in reality would become their tomb. And I would gain all the experience I could ever want.

"I see. I can accept going to your school. However I will admit that I'd like to go home. This hospital irritates me. Like being wrapped in a scratchy blanket."

All Might chuckled, nodding in understanding. "The exam results come out in a week. They had a retest the day after you _annihilated the city block._"

I frowned. "I did bring it back."

"And they had to replace the machines. The insides were practically empty husks of metal. Whatever you did doesn't react well to technology."

I got released from the hospital. Even if no less than three doctors with specialized quirks checked on me wondering how I regained my previous vitality so quickly and why my blood samples all pretty much got destroyed instantly after leaving my body.

Like hell I'll let anyone use my blood for anything. Especially not in a world of quirks. For all I know, there could be a villain who could kill me with a drop of blood.

Mom freaked out and was inconsolable for a few minutes but I calmed her down with a subtle chakra technique. A medical calming Jutsu for patients going into shock.

All Might left after admonishing me quietly on letting the graduation class get to me and that he was still proud that I didnt let anyone enter the zone of destruction.

The warm feeling of his acceptance and pride in me made me equally pleased and irritable. Madara Uchiha had no such care for the opinions of others, but Izuku Midoriya was a young teen who craves acceptance of his peers.

**"Izuku Midoriya."**

The calm cold tone echoing from my bedroom window made me immediately turn into combat mode. My Sharingan glowed in the darkness as I looked at my enemy who had somehow escaped my sensor abilities.

My eyes widened.

_Dozens of quirks_ floated in the man's chest. _Quirk Recognition, Endurance, Body Adjustment, Steal Quirks, Acclimation, Energy Nullification, Shock Repulsion, Regeneration, Give Quirks. Life Extension. Life Absorption. Stasis. Levitation._

**"Forever alone. Forever mocked for not having a Quirk. Considered less than dirt. Until you killed a villain in self-defense."**

The man's own presence seemed to freeze my blood. I could feel my heart pumping, the cold icy feeling in my stomach growing wider. A distant part of me roared to not let my guard down.

_The man moved and I reacted_.

His hand blurred toward me so fast even my Sharingan could barely detect the motion. My mind exploded into reaction as I instantly reacted subconsciously.

**"I see."**

I found myself behind the man, my chakra having me switch places with an instantly summoned clone that I had made subconsciously at the moment of movement.

My clone lived for less than an instant as I felt the Clone's very existence melt apart. _Energy Nullification affected Jutsu._

**"You can create clones of yourself and switch places with them. They use energy as the basis of Creation, which is why they instantly disappear upon contact with me. Whatever ability you have is **_**not**_** a Quirk as I could not sense it."**

The smooth cold voice echoed in the silence as the man turned to face me once more. My heart was pounding so harshly. I wasn't ready to face this man. He could nullify Jutsu and he could move as fast as _the man that had used all Eight Gates_.

I was far from ready, but I will not back down. I can't. Either I die in fear, or I die standing.

"I guess if you're going to kill me, that I should stop holding back, huh?"

My comment was sarcastic and angry. I wasn't ready. My body wasn't ready. I doubted I could match this man even with every tool I had in my disposal, but dammit I would try.

_Fuinjutsu: Natural Limitation. Release._

The man blurred toward me once more. His hand reached like a gaping void, I could see multiple quirks glowing brightly in his chest.

A black rod stabbed through his hand and jerked it away from my neck, my hand effortlessly forcing it away as my chakra surged through the rod as I gazed through him.

All For One had killed many heros, many people. Taken their quirks. Relished in that taking. His power, to originally steal and give quirks, had made him powerful. At first he'd been kind, but the many years in the shadows had shown him. Humanity was unworthy of their gifts. He let them grow, enjoying the challenge from the more powerful ones.

One For All was just another way to pass the time. To test himself and Humanity. To become stronger on his own or let the Stockpile quirk grow until it consumes the person. He wondered if All Might was aware of how horrible that quirk actually was. If he'd dare to pass it on if he knew the real cost.

**Cold. Dark. Endless. Undying. Eternal. Pressure.**

All For One had a quirk, _Mind Wall_, that protected him from any mental quirks. And he could still feel the horrible unending pressure. The feeling of God looking upon him and finding him unworthy.

In less than an instant, All For One roared as he slammed his other hand _through Izuku's chest and crushed his heart._

Immediately, he tore out the black rod and tossed the boy's corpse aside. He originally came here with an offer, and now he found himself unsettled by what he had felt.

Whispers. Whispers of a myth. A fragmentary tale. One that was hushed up. One that had been considered a fairy tale by many. Only in oral records had that tale survived. But all myths had their truths, and All For One was worried, as this myth had been in almost every culture he'd traveled upon aside from island nations like this one.

**"He had purple ringed eyes. **_**In the beginning, mankind had a power that was entirely their own. A power that has no name. A power that was beyond any quirk. Humanity had turned upon each other with their power.**_

_**One man rose above the rest, first with eyes of red and then eyes of ringed purple, and found humanity unworthy. And so he stripped them of their power. Less than a fragment of it remained. That fragment grew to become quirks.**_ **However, a God cannot be killed. This is a moot point."**

All For One spoke quietly to himself before shaking his head and leaving the bedroom through the window as if the window hadn't existed for him.

An hour had passed, and then a choking laugh echoed.

The air stilled and the area trembled. Space _bent_ and time _stuttered_. The long cold corpse glowed an unnatural blue light, and then melted away.

_"That bastard killed me. Hahahahah! I cant wait to dance with him again!"_

One eye was purple with rings and the other was a pale milky white. Blind. The young teen chuckled darkly as he rose a hand over his blind eye.

**"Creation of All Things."**

A brief pulse and the hand was removed to reveal the same ringed pattern as its counterpart.

A bonsai tree, small and trimmed on the windowsill, grew single long thin branch that changed into a fully grown wooden Shadow duplicate of Izuku, one that had been watching the whole event.

The duplicate reached out to Izuku, and poured energy into him. The cold warmth of chakra was tinged with something.

The clone crumbled away and Izuku howled darkly with insane laughter.

_"Hahahaha! I must really thank him for the song and dance. It's a shame I cant kill him yet. In due time. __**In due time. First, I will break his organization. His peers. His followers. His disciples. His students. All of them will burn."**_

Izuku's eyes glowed with an ominous intent. His chest burned and energy exploded. He looked in the mirror and grinned with a dark madness.

For in the mirror, his chest glowed with all the quirks that All For One had.

End Chapter


End file.
